One Fateful night
by Lovely-Aiko
Summary: Dani Scuito is a woman trying to get by in life when the meeting of three people turns her world upside down in one single day. I'm not good at summaries.RileyOC and BenAbigail


**Title: **One Fateful night

**Based off of: **National Treasure

**Pairings: **Riley/OC, Ben/Abigail

**Set up:** Dani Scuito is a woman trying to get by in life when the meeting of three people and a legend of hidden treasure as she walked home from work her life change one night.

**AN: **This is my first venture outside of NCIS fanfiction. Please forgive me if I mess something up because changes are I didn't mean to. These is an AU fanfiction and expect a few 'deleted scene' like chapters. Please be merciful with reviews. Dani's personality by the way is a combination of my friends and mine. None of the movie characters will be addressed by name because Dani doesn't know who they are yet.

* * *

_"Funny how a chance meeting can change your life."_

* * *

**_Chapter One: One fateful night_**

* * *

Dani Scuito a twenty four year old woman with chin length hair and bright green eyes leaned against the seat she was sitting in as the subway car began to slow. She heard the PA system announce the next stop causing her to sigh as she pulled her cell phone out of the black messenger bag that was on her lap. Once the car stopped completely she turned the phone on and went to check her messages. As she went to open a text message Dani tucked a strand of her hair behind her left ear and sighed. 

When she finished reading the message Dani sighed and set the phone in her bag. She started to think about work as she saw three or four people enter the car wearing suits or fast food uniforms. She looked at herself and frowned. Her clothes for work consisted of black pants, white shirt, and a tan apron that read "Starlight cafe." She checked her bag once again to see if she had brought her apron with her. Once she saw the tan fabric she smiled and smuggled into her red jacket.

As the stops passed by Dani wished that she didn't have to wait until the last stop to get off. Then she remembered that she would have to walk another twenty minutes before she would reach her apartment building and moaned. It was one of those facts of life that made her wish it were easy to get another job. Sure the cafe was decent and the work wasn't that bad but the distance to and from was really bad and she hated working the night shifts but what could a girl do.

Her phone began to go off causing Dani to nearly jump into the air as she began to dig for it. When she finally grabbed it she quickly answered and asked, "Who's calling?" When the caller hung up Dani cursed under her breath and listened to the PA system announce her stop. As the train slowed down she stood up and waited for the doors to open. Before Dani knew it they had opened and she ran to the staircase and into the cold night air.

Around what was about five minutes after she got off the train and out of the station. She noticed that the some of the buildings were still open and that they were a lot of people in suits or gowns walking around. It made her sigh and mutter a few words under her breath before she heard a couple people shouting at each other. She winced as she noted that she would have to go pass them to get home. But when she heard a woman shouting for security Dani ran over to find out what was going on.

Before she could ask the woman what happened an armored truck came screeching down the street. Dani started to back away as it stopped and men came out of the truck running towards the two women. The two women suddenly found themselves thrust into the back of the vehicle. When Dani went to try escaping when a man with blonde hair wearing a dark suit appeared. He asked in an English accent "Who are you two?"

Dani shouted, "Why should we have to tell you anything?" causing the men to laugh.

"Your funny but I want your friend to give me that document. If you give it to me then I'll let the both of you go and you won't see us again."

One of the goons went towards Dani and the other woman who Dani noted had blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress. When he tried grabbing what was in the woman's hand she shrieked causing Dani to attempt opening the back doors.

They opened causing both woman to fall and grab onto the doors. The next few moments were a blur and Dani found herself inside of another vehicle. She saw a figure of a man and a figure of someone driving. When the woman who was taken with her ended up next to her Dani leaned back and sighed "Thank god." under her breath. When she heard gunshots however she froze and looked around the truck.

"Are you two alright?"

Dani heard "Those loonaticks..your all crazy!" before nodding.

The woman next to her shouted " I'm not alright! Those men have the declaration of independence!"

Dani blinked and muttered "What?" as the driver shouted, "She lost it!"

The other man said "No she didn't. It's right here." as he held up a container.

"Give me that!" she shouted trying to grab it.

Before anyone else could say anything Dani shouted, "What the heck is going on here?" at the top of her lungs causing everyone to look at her.

* * *

_To be continued_


End file.
